


Buttons

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Masturbation, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: "Dare." Yoosung's voice sounded like he wanted a challenge, and a challenge is what he would be getting.





	

The lights were dim in the evening as you sat with Yoosung on his bedroom floor, his eyes had a glossy sheen from the alcohol that you had consumed. Zen and Seven also joined you, sitting around in a circle.

Yoosung spun the bottle to pick the next player to go.

" _Truth_ _or_ _daaaaare_?" Yoosung asked you, words slurring together. He's only had two shots so far, but it didn't take much for Yoosung to start feeling it.

"Truth." You slammed the shot glass onto the table in front of you, shaking the table slightly.

"Where is your favorite place to be kissed?" Yoosung smirked as he asked you, he was apparently quite daring once alcohol was in his system.

Seven coughed, staring for a moment at Yoosung before speaking.

"We're starting to get rather suggestive quickly, aren't we?" Seven shook his head before downing another shot. "Not that I'm complaining, go on."

"Boobs, my turn to ask." You answered quickly before grabbing the bottle.

The bottle spun and spun until it landed on Zen.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever taken nude photos of yourself?"

"Of course? Why wouldn't I take photos of myself naked? I am gorgeous." Zen stood up proudly and shoved his fist into the air before drinking, "A shot for such a _glorious_ man!"

Seven looked at Zen and laughed heartily.

"Is your narcissism ever going to go away? Seriously."

"No, it's not. And now it's my turn!" Zen grabbed the bottle and spun it hard.

"Ahhh, it landed on Yoosung~! Yoosung, truth or dare?"

" _ **Dare**_." Yoosung's voice sounded like he wanted a challenge, and a challenge is what he would be getting.

"Alright, Yoosung. Stand up."

Zen reached over to his phone, fingers slid over the screen quickly as he made his way to the music player.

"I want you to give her a nice dance." Zen pointed his finger at you and started the song, sitting the phone back down on the floor next to him.

_**~I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby, but you keep fronting~** _

"Why... Exactly do you have this song on your phone?" Seven raised an eyebrow at Zen, questioning his music taste.

"Shhh, I only listen to good music." Zen darted his eyes at Yoosung. "Start dancing."

Yoosung nodded before walking over to you, slipping his hoodie off in the process.

"I hope you like it." He winked.

Yoosung's hips began to sway with the beat of the music as he slid his hands down his chest. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt to pull at it, lifting it slightly to reveal his hip bones that were poking out before dropping it. He grabbed your wrists, bringing your hands to drag along his chest as he did a body roll. He snuck your hands under his shirt to caress him, letting your hands flutter across the smooth skin of his abdomen that contracted with every harsh breath.

"Do you want _more_?"

Yoosung bit his lip and closed his eyes, dropping your hands as he brought his own to lift his shirt off of him. The shirt found its way to the floor as Yoosung turned around, bending over before spanking his ass.

_**~You been saying all the right things all night long~ But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off~** _

You looked over to Seven and Zen who were watching Yoosung, their faces were painted with a look of shock as this was nothing they had ever imagined.

"You should be paying attention to _me_ , not them." Yoosung turned around and came to sit on your lap, "Am I not good enough?"

His face was flushed, as was his torso. His breathing was unsteady and the look in his eyes was that of lust.

"I'll do more..."

Yoosung wrapped his arms around your neck, pulling you close to him as he nuzzled into you. His lips ghosted across your skin, giving you goosebumps. You shuddered and he giggled against you, kissing your neck repeatedly. He had already started to move his hips as he ground his ass against you roughly.

"Y-Yoosung... What about _-ah-_ Zen and Seven?" You barely managed to get the words out as Yoosung continued to nip at your neck, leaving kisses along your earlobe as well.

"Let them watch. I don't mind." Yoosung's hands dove under your shirt as he answered, gripping your waist to hold you in place as he continued to move against you.

"D-don't.... Don't mind us..." Seven licked his lips, "This is _quality_ entertainment."

Zen looked back at you and gulped.

"Y-yeah... What he said..." Zen went to adjust his pants to accomodate his growing bulge. "Just... Continue."

"Well, we can't disappoint them." The words fluttered against your neck before Yoosung pulled back to stare into your eyes, a seductive look covered his entire face.

His lips touched yours in light feathery kisses, never giving you quite the satisfaction you wanted. You pushed against his chest, making him stand up before you went to push him onto his bed.

"My turn."

You climbed on top of him, instantly grinding yourself against his hard member. Yoosung flinched and grabbed onto your hips, pressing you down even harder on his cock to gain as much friction as possible. He bit his lip as he tried to match your rhythm, bucking his hips in time with yours. Hands flew around the back of your neck and head, bringing you down to kiss him deeply. His tongue was sloppily shoved into your mouth, pants and harsh breaths escaped the both of you.

" _Oh my G-God_!" Yoosung jolted against you as one of your hands pinched his nipple.

"Do you like that?" You smirk against his mouth before dragging yourself down. You left kisses along his jawline before moving down to his collarbones, nibbling on them as you pinched his nipple again.

"Y- _Yes_!" Yoosung whimpered against you, body flinching with every kiss you left.

You wrapped your tongue around one of his nipples, sucking on it gently while rubbing the pad of your thumb along the other one. Yoosung bit his lip and threw his head back into the pillow, small whimpers forcing their way out with every thrust of his against you.

You glanced over at Zen and Seven who were also panting, both of their jeans had very obvious bulges in them.

"Are you guys enjoying the show? Want to enjoy it more?"

Zen and Seven looked at each other before nodding their heads in sync.

"Take out your cocks. Enjoy it to the full extent, it'll get better." You sat up and grabbed onto the hem of your shirt, peeling it above your head slowly and discarding it on the floor next to Yoosung's. "I promise."

Zen was first to obey you, going to unzip his pants before Seven started speaking.

"Ha... Dude... Seriously? Are we really going to just... Whip them out here?"

"I am. There's basically a live porno in front of us right now and we've been drinking. What's the harm? Scared mine's bigger or something?" Zen rubbed himself through his jeans before pulling them down to his hips, leaving his boxers on with his erection straining against them.

"N-No... I'm not scared yours is bigger, asshole. But isn't this a little weird?" Seven looked down at his erection pressing against his pants, biting his lip before rubbing himself through them a bit.

"You're the king of weird. Shut up and let me watch. You do you." Zen pulled his cock out through the hole in his boxers, going to stroke it immediately.

"Agh, **Goddamn it**." Seven did the same as Zen, pulling his cock out to stroke it quickly.

"Good boys." You brought your attention back to a needy Yoosung, his eyes were begging you for more. "Just watch."

You went straight for Yoosung's jeans, unzipping them and taking them off before going to stroke him. Yoosung's hands went to grip onto the sheets as he rut against your hand, trying to find any amount of friction he could. You unbuttoned your own jeans with your free hand, doing a shimmy to get them to your hips before flinging them off of you.

Left in your bra and underwear, you brought your face to Yoosung's cock. His cock was leaking from the head, it leaned slightly to the left and his foreskin seemed to cover at least half of the head while he was hard. His veins were pulsating in your hand, waiting for some sort of stimulation to be given. You darted your tongue out to slide against the tip, licking him clean of pre-cum. Yoosung trembled, letting out a shaky moan as he gripped the sheets even tighter.

"M-More..." He begged of you, trying to thrust against your mouth, " _Lick it more_."

Pressing down on his hips, you wrapped your mouth around the head and sucked gently, dragging your tongue along his frenulum as Yoosung gasped. You dipped lower onto his cock, hitting the base before pulling back up, applying pressure along the underside of his cock. You moaned and hummed around his member, feeling your own pool of arousal hit you low in your abdomen.

Your eyes darted to the side to see both Zen and Seven stroking themselves, focusing entirely on you and what you were doing to Yoosung. Zen did long, languid strokes covering his entire cock while Seven's were faster and less rhythmic.

The song had long ended, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of harsh breaths and skin slapping against skin as whimpers and moans forced their way out.

You sat up, popping off of Yoosung as you went to take your bra off, unclasping it and tossing it onto the ground. You grabbed Yoosung's hand to pull him up before kissing him, tongue intertwining with his for a moment before you pulled away from him, standing up and walking to sit on his side table. Your hands played with the top of your panties, teasing the three boys in the room as you brought your hand to rub yourself through them.

"Yoosung." You panted as you rubbed yourself, a wet spot very visible on your panties.

"I want you inside of me." You went to pull down your panties slowly, making sure to show off to Zen and Seven as they sped up their strokes. "I want them to see how you make me feel."

Yoosung came over to you and grabbed onto your legs, pulling you into a better angle for him. He wrapped your legs around his waist before inserting his cock inside of you roughly, slamming into you almost immediately. His thrusts were fast and pleasure was radiating through every nerve in your body. You threw your head back against the wall as he thrust into you, moaning his name repeatedly.

You heard Zen speak, "Fuck. I can't believe this. I'm going to cum soon."

You focused your attention back on Yoosung, grabbing his hand and dragging it to your clit.

" _Touch me, Yoosung_."

Yoosung obliged, rubbing small circles on and around your clit and you swore you were in Heaven. You flinched at his touch as he brought his mouth down to one of your nipples, licking and sucking it harshly.

You were the first to finish, climax hitting you with such high intensity that you swore you were going to pass out. Each convulsion sent waves of pleasure through you, it was almost overwhelming.

Zen finished seconds after you, grunting as he climaxed with cum splattering on the floor in front of him.

Yoosung was next, letting everything go inside of you as he trembled and twitched, a long moan forcing its way out of him as he lay his head on your shoulder.

Yoosung pulled out and cum started dripping out of you, and that was enough to send Seven over the edge as you looked at him with lidded eyes and smirked.

"F-fuck!" He growled as he climaxed, cum covered his hands and dripped onto the floor.

The only sound in the room at that point was the collective of you all panting. Zen was the first to speak.

"We. _ **Cannot**_. Tell. Anyone else about this." He looked at his cum covered hand, just now fully realizing exactly what took place. "If Jumin and Jaehee found out about this..."

"I don't even want to think about that." Seven spoke, "I can't believe that just happened."

Yoosung sat back down onto the bed, "Let's do this again, yeah?"

You looked back at Yoosung in slight shock, "... Seriously?"

"Yeah, that was awesome. Super fun. Not even LOLOL is that fun." Yoosung flashed a thumbs up and a big smile, "Being watched is awesome."

You, Zen, and Seven let out a collective groan at Yoosung.  
  
We'll see, Yoosung. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written anything with more than two people so OTL also the song Yoosung dances to is buttons by the pussycat dolls
> 
> Keii on tumblr made fanart for this fic so enjoy!!!! http://keii.tumblr.com/post/154068551189/read-from-left-to-right-a-quickie-before-i-go-to


End file.
